Gaining Sight
by up side and down
Summary: A SOLDIER and an engineer are sent out to shut down a failing mako reactor. Neither anticipated how hard it would be to work with the other...or how rewarding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Peeps who follow me on tumblr probably recognize this fic.** **It's (*drumroll please*) Blind!Cloud.** **Sorry for the spoiler newcomers, but this is an idea I've been playing around with for ages and now I've decided to give it an actual plot.**

There was only one figure out on the floor, tinkering away silently in the empty workroom. He worked calmly and sedately, not really caring if he finished or not, but still lost in his own world.

"Somebody turned the lights off on you again," someone said behind him.

"I didn't notice," he replied, "What time is it?"

"Almost three, Reeve is waiting for you Cloud."

"You sent that stupid cat thing to get me," Cloud replied, "I don't know why you just come down here and tell me. Its a lot less work."

"I am not stupid,"Cait Sith said.

"I know you're not," Cloud said, "I was talking to Reeve not you." Cloud placed his tools away in their precise places, to ensure the wouldn't disappear when he needed them again.

"You called me a stupid cat thing," Cait Sith said.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, "I was almost done fixing the panel, you know how I get." Cloud felt around until his hand brushed against a metallic pole. He picked it up, dropping the folded pieces until they snapped into a long cane.

"I was the one to fix you last time," Cloud said, "so how about we forgive and forget for now?"

"You're lucky I like you blondie," Cait Sith replied and jumped onto Cloud's shoulder. Cloud smirked as he navigated his way out of the work room, his cane tapping in front of him. These wheely chairs were so light he sometimes just couldn't sense them until he ran into them.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked.

"Waiting for you outside of the meeting room," Cait replied, "Level 62." Cloud nodded. He could hear the elevator whirring and fumbled a little in hitting the proper button.

"Would you mind hitting the right floor for me, Cait?" Cloud asked. The weight on his shoulder hopped off and Cloud could hear him pushing buttons.

The floor surged a little beneath him. Cloud leaned against the wall as Cait Sith hopped back on. The robotic female voice informed him he had reached Level 62.

"Finally," Reeve said, "did you not set your timer?"

"I forgot," Cloud said apologetically, "I got caught up in those panels again."

"They work fine," Reeve said, "they're powering the last twenty floors."

"But they could be better," Cloud argued, "You let me test out my solar panels. It's only fair that I make them perfect." Nevermind it was those solar panels that started this entire problem in the first place.

"There's Turks at the security checkpoint," Reeve said. Cloud nodded. The new president was a bit cautious. For now at least.

"Hello Cloud," a young female stated.

"Hello Cissnei," Cloud replied, "Let me guess, you need to take my cane."

"Sorry," Cissnei said. Cloud pulled it apart and folded it. He held it out, waiting for hands to take it.

"I can guide you," Cissnei offered. Cloud took her arm and let her walk him down.

These metallic walls gave strange echoes. They ruined Cloud's depth perception, but also gave him a bigger idea of what was going on. It all evened out when Cloud entered a room that had drywall in place.

Long table, lots of chairs, 8-10 people.

"There's a chair for you to your left," Cissnei said. Cloud found it and sat himself in it, feeling Reeve do the same next to him.

Time to get it over with.

* * *

Angeal Hewley watched a blonde man with sunglasses take a seat across from him. The turk stood behind him and Reeve Tuesti sat next to him.

It all struck him as rather protective.

"Alright I agreed to this meeting," Rufus ShinRa said, "who is this?" The blonde tipped his head instead of turning it.

"Mr. President this is Cloud Strife, one of my best developers," Reeve said.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Rufus asked.

"Pleased to meet you as well," Cloud said. Angeal caught the elbow Reeve dug into Cloud's side. Cloud took them off.

"People find it strange when that I just stare off into space," Cloud said. Angeal agreed. Those eyes looked like the saw right through him. Or didn't even see him at all.

"Cloud suffers from a severe visual impairment," Reeve explained quickly, "he's blind."

"And he's one of your best developers," Rufus said skeptically.

"Cloud designed and prototyped the solar panels that are currently powering almost half of his building," Reeve said, "He's made more efficient batteries, engines, and has done excessive work on our mako reactor project."

"I helped to set up the remote shut down for reactor 8," Cloud said, "you may ask Cissnei. She accompanied me when we tested it." Rufus glanced at the redheaded turn who gave a small nod.

"I see," Rufus said, "and why did you request a SOLDIER guard for your best developer who is also blind?"

"Because Cloud is the only person who has been able to successfully run through the shut down process on a reactor without it going critical," Reeve said, "He is…pardon the phrasing, he sees something that no one else, not even myself can. You said you wanted us to start the transition in Corel, before the people there revolted entirely. If anything happens to Cloud then this entire venture is pointless."

"What do you mean he's the only one?" Rufus said.

"Those reactors weren't built with the intention of ever being phased out," Cloud said, "The only real way of shutting them down is blowing them up. I figured out a workaround, but no one else has been able to copy me. We've tried several times. You may ask Scarlet and her division. I've reached out to them too."

"With all do respect sir," Angeal said, "Director Tuesti has made a very reasonable request. We can send a SOLDIER, one should be enough if it's a first class, with Mr. Strife." Rufus paused.

"I agree," he said, "I'll leave it at your discretion."

Reeve bowed his head in relief, his arm going around Cloud. Cloud murmured something Angeal couldn't hear, but it got a laugh from the Director.

Angeal already had a recently promoted first in mind. One that was itching to get his first taste of a real first class mission.

* * *

Cloud felt anxiety building as Cissnei guided him out of the meeting room and handed him back his cane. Reeve kept on spouting how relieved he was that Cloud wasn't going alone. Cloud just kept on a neutral expression, not really wanting to think about this right now.

"If I don't see you before you leave, good luck," Cissnei said softly.

"Thanks," Cloud replied. The Turk had been fairly compliant on their test run, mostly there to make sure he wasn't trying to sabotage the project before it started. She had been nice enough, but that was her job, to act nice. She knew everything about Cloud before even saying hello to him.

A SOLDIER would be a wild card, and they would be in a city that was already rumbling with discontent. It wasn't what Cloud would call ideal.

He already missed his workspace in the engineering department and wanted to fiddle with the solar panel again.

"I want to run through some more practice runs," Reeve said, "Corel has an older model than Midgar. It can't hurt." Cloud rolled his eyes, but knew Reeve was trying to ensure the outcome of the mission.

"Reeve...I practiced on older model schematics for the Midgar test run," Cloud said, "Reactor 8 is way harder than what I'll have to do in Corel."

"It won't hurt," Reeve pointed out.

Cloud sighed. He knew there was a reason the other engineers sometimes called Cloud Reeve's second pet cat.

* * *

"For real?" Zack said straightening up mid-squat.

"Yes," Angeal said.

"I have a mission?" Zack said hope gleaming on his face.

"Yes," Angeal repeated.

"By myself?" Zack said.

"Ye-no," Angeal corrected himself, "It's a guarding mission."

"So...escorting," Zack said deflating a little.

"In dangerous territory," Angeal finished. That perked up Zack a little bit more.

"Monster zone?" he asked.

"Corel," Angeal corrected, "Would you please sit down so we can give you a proper briefing." Lazard was hiding a smile behind his hand. Zack was a green first. He'd been a great second and earned his latest promotion...but his hyperactive personality hadn't changed at all.

Zack plopped in the seat, looking ready to leap back up at the first opportunity.

"The reactor in Corel has been producing poorly for quite some time," Lazard began explaining, "Attempts at renovation have made the problem worse and we believe that it is very likely to have a meltdown. In addition, the locals have a very high anti-ShinRa viewpoint and were outright hostile to the last ShinRa employees to be in the area.

"We have an engineer who is able and willing to shut the reactor down entirely. Your job is to make sure he is kept safe as he does so."

"That's it?" Zack asked. It sounded easy.

"This mission requires a lot more ability in dealing with the locals than pure muscle," Angeal said, "Including showing that you can work well with other departments. However, in the worst case scenario you will be in charge of the evacuation of the entire town." Zack nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"Good," Lazard said, "you and the engineer will be shipped out tomorrow at 0700 hours." Zack jumped up with a nod and started walking out. Angeal came up behind him.

"There's a few...other details you should probably know about," he began.

* * *

The next morning found Cloud methodically packing his extra sets of rolled up shirts and pants into his duffle. It helped clear his mind and set goals for what he was about to do. He'd spent the last two days feeling over schematics and running through a dry run of a reactor shut down. He'd felt confident then, even making himself do speed runs and deciding on a record of 5 minutes, 27 seconds. He zipped up his bag slowly.

It wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the SOLDIER would be quiet and not have anything to do with him. Maybe he'd just talk shit with the locals the whole time.

Maybe he'd be an asshole and try dragging Cloud here and there without saying a goddamn word and get him killed.

"Overreacting Strife," Cloud told himself, "in and out. Fix the reactor and you can come back home." He gave himself a nod, hoping that it would be that easy.

He picked up his toolbox, a black square made of a sturdy plastic. He fumbled at the catch for just a moment before opening the top. He felt inside, each tool precisely where he left it. It had been given to him when he joined the engineering department. Everyone had one, but only Cloud's didn't have the ShinRa diamond insignia on it. His was left blank except for a white scrawl that read Strife near the handle.

No one else could do this. Cloud knew that fact all to well. Despite how hard he tried to train someone else, anyone else, even Reeve and Scarlet, they couldn't follow him. It gave him a sense of pride and a sense of dread.

"Get used to it Cloud," he told himself, "it's time to save the world." A knock at his door told him his time really was up.

* * *

Zack stood near the truck that would take both him and this "blind engineer" to Junon, where they would catch a boat to the Western continent and then have another truck ride to Corel. A lot of hurry up and wait in Zack's opinion. Hopefully the company was pleasant.

He watched two figures disembark the train from the plate. He kind of recognized Director Tuesti. He usually didn't leave his department unless ordered to. He couldn't stop himself from gawking at the man next to the director.

Blonde spikes poked out of his head almost with a purpose. It looked...almost cool, like he was trying to hard. The sunglasses on his face didn't help the cause at all. His clothes thankfully, were very casual, a pair of worn out jeans with a plainclothes jacket.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" the director was saying.

"I'm positive Reeve," the blonde said. Reeve was now looking at Zack.

"I'm guessing you're Zack Fair," he said.

"Yes," Zack said brightening immediately. He stuck out a hand. Tuesti took it and gave it a good shake. Zack held it out to the blonde without thinking.

"Oh...yeah...they mentioned-"

"Cloud," Reeve said with an unsaid warning in his tone. Cloud (okay, fairly high on the list of weird names) gave a sigh and actually managed to take hold of Zack's hand without fumbling in the least. Cloud gave Zack's hand a soft squeeze and let go. Reeve sighed.

"Cloud knows more about this whole mission than I do," Reeve said, "I'm just here to wish you both luck. And to remind Cloud to play nice."

"Yes mom," Cloud said drily. Zack didn't know what to make of these two at all. This engineer looked like...kind of a jerk. Zack almost wished Reeve would ride with them for a couple of miles.

"Thank you sir," Zack said, straightening a back he hadn't realized was beginning to slouch. He waved to their driver who started up the vehicle. The blonde was feeling out the back where they would be sitting.

"Do you want help-" Zack began.

"I can do it myself, thank you," Cloud said, a little too crisply for Zack's tastes. Zack backed off. Cloud found a foothold and climbed inside the truck with uncanny grace, finding a seat close to the opening. Zack followed him, picking a seat a little further away. It didn't look like Cloud was bursting at the seams to have company. Zack gave it one last shot.

"So...you do this often?" Zack asked.

"No," Cloud replied, in a rather terse tone. The truck started moving. Zack stared at his ward, mouth open a little bit. He felt the urge to tell this asshat off, but that felt kind of...Angeal-ish. Instead he crossed his arms and stared at the opposite side of the truck, stealing glances at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

As the smog of Midgar cleared and the sky turned bright. Zack saw the blond's hands gripping his duffle strap hard, as if it were a lifeline. He was swallowing often, as if he had a lump in his throat. His face was turned towards the soft breeze that came from the truck opening, but Zack could guess that there was a deep frown on his face.

Zack sighed and uncrossed his arms, re-evaluating his partner. Maybe he was just a bit nervous. He said he didn't do this often...and Lazard mentioned there was a chance of a full reactor meltdown. He wasn't sure, but it looked like the blonde was also starting to turn a little green.

Zack decided to give the kid a chance. He hoped it would be worth it in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud sighed in relief when the truck rumbled to a halt. He could hear the hustle and bustle of a city nearby. The air still smelled fresh and clean when compared to Midgar. The humidity of the city dried up along the route and now the air held a light hint of salt instead of the sweaty stench of a swamp.

He had been sure he was going to throw up at some point during the drive. He held it back based on pride alone. The SOLDIER, Zack, probably thought he was an asshole. He didn't need to add nauseated to his title.

 _Get it the fuck together Strife,_ he thought to himself, _he was trying to be nice to you._ He couldn't help it though. He really missed the workshop now.

 _What happened to the Cloud who wanted to be a SOLDIER huh?_

"Do you need help getting down or..." Zack let the sentence trail off. Cloud shook himself.

"I could use a hand," Cloud said, "thanks."

"Mmm-hmm," Zack said. Cloud heard him clamber out of the truck. He pulled his cane out of his duffel. A hand circled around his wrist, without warning, and started pulling. Cloud jerked away on instinct, but quickly found a shoulder.

"Just a good hop," Zack said. Cloud jumped down and straightened up. He let his cane snap together as he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He felt inside the truck and found his tool kit.

"So...to the ship?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded.

"Lead the way," Cloud said. Cloud could feel Zack's hesitation. He knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. Zack took his arm and started moving. Cloud stood still and pulled his arm back. Zack stopped.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Please don't grab me," Cloud said, wincing at the tone he had used.

"Oh...sorry," Zack said. Cloud sighed. He wasn't making this situation any better.

* * *

Zack felt weird having Cloud clinging to his shirt. He knew he had fucked up in some way with Cloud, but couldn't think of what. Cloud was obviously a bit more independent than anticipated...but he couldn't see where the boat was...right?

Zack felt conscious of the body right behind him and was suddenly extremely aware of all the obstacles in their way. He tried to avoid all of them. Their path ended up being a confusing zigzag as Zack tried to avoid people, cargo, and vehicles in their way.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"To the ship?" Zack answered.

"Then why are you moving away from the water?" Cloud asked. Zack slowed as he turned to look at the blind man. Cloud was staring off to some point just beyond Zack's left shoulder.

"How did you know that?" Zack asked.

"I can hear it," Cloud said. Zack blinked, his mind finally registering the slosh of water against the dock.

"Oh...there's a huge pile of shipment containers in the way," Zack said, "The gangway is over here." Zack showed his ID before being allowed on the ship. Cloud did the same. They were as good as tickets since they were ShinRa employees on a ShinRa ship. It was going to be a four hour ride, so they weren't going to be having staterooms.

Zack wandered around until he found an empty lounging area with a nice view from the window. The kitchens weren't too far away either. He felt a rumble below him as the engines were started.

"Would you care to sit or...are you okay?" Cloud had turned pale and was swaying a bit on his feet.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Zack almost pried a little further, but let it drop.

"Is there a restroom nearby?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, it's over here," Zack said. He acted without thinking again. Cloud jerked his arm back the minute Zack started pulling.

"Don't grab me," he said, a little bit more harshly than before.

"...Sorry," Zack said.

"Just...tell me where it is," Cloud said.

"...Ten feet to your left," Zack said. Cloud turned and made his way towards it. Cloud felt along the men's room sign before entering. Zack plopped into a seat.

He really didn't know what to make of Cloud now. He looked like he was trying to be nice, but still ended up an asshole. Zack just sighed.

* * *

Cloud splashed water on his face. If he didn't enjoy the car ride, he hated the feel of the boat. He felt off balance.

He had shit for sea legs. That SOLDIER probably thought he was a major asshole now. He was too on edge. He knew he should explain himself, say that he was nervous and probably needed a dramamine or something. He clutched his cane and took deep even breaths.

He could do this. He had to. There wasn't anyone else.

* * *

Zack looked over as Cloud came back out, able to find his way to these exact seats and sit down without any assistance.

Zack opened his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say. Cloud almost looked like he was staring out the window.

"Not a huge fan of boats?" Zack tried lamely.

"No," Cloud said. He was quiet for a long moment. "I'd be a shit sailor." Zack made a small smile. He knew Cloud was at least trying. It had to count for something. He let the conversation drop.

 _Maybe he's just not a talker,_ Zack thought. It was a better thought than Cloud being an outright asshole on purpose. He noticed Cloud swaying a little bit more, his face growing more tight and pale.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zack asked. Cloud swayed a moment more. Zack thought he was going to pass out or something.

"...I'm gonna throw up," Cloud said. Zack had a moment of panic. The blind guy was gonna throw up. He acted without thinking. He picked Cloud up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest deck. He set Cloud on his feet and pushed him to the railing. Cloud vomited almost on cue.

Zack stood back for a moment, not knowing really how to act. Cloud said he didn't want to be grabbed. Well...Zack had already broken that deal. He patted Cloud's back a little awkwardly.

"You okay?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry for...you know," Zack said.

"I think that was a smart move actually," Cloud said, "thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Cloud took a few deep breaths. He still felt like shit, but at least his stomach was empty. He had almost screamed when the SOLDIER whisked him up, but it had been quicker than having Cloud stumble out on his own. It really had been good thinking...he just would have liked a little warning.

"Where's my cane?" he asked.

"I...I left it inside," Zack said, "sorry."

"It's fine," Cloud said. He knew Zack was to his right and the railing to his left. He could sense the door not to far away, could hear is hinge grinding with every person that walked through. He held onto the rail tightly. He knew that if he started walking he wasn't going to fall. It was just the roll of the ship making him think that and it aggravated his already motion sick body.

He needed to be drugged up or distracted.

"Um...here," Zack took hold of his arm. Cloud let the faux pas go. Zack was doing his best. He saved the floor from vomit, that was for sure.

"Here's your seat," Zack said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now," Cloud said.

"Seasickness or..."

"Motion sickness in general," Cloud said.

"I figured," Zack said, "You looked a little green on the truck."

"I'm usually okay if I can distract myself," Cloud said, "I've just been shit company."

"That's alright," Zack said, "you seem a little stressed out."

"I just need to get used to the idea," Cloud said, "shutting down reactors." Zack's hand patted his shoulder gently.

"It's going to be fine," Zack said, "You just worry about two things: me and that reactor. I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh really?" Cloud said, biting his tongue. Why did he have to be so sarcastic all the time?

"Absolutely, I'm SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair," Zack said. Cloud bit back a giggle. It was bad enough he was talking shit to Zack all the time, he didn't need to be laughing at him too.

"So...got any interesting stories?" Zack asked, "Or should I find someone with some medicine for you?"

"...The whole life story bit is pretty boring," Cloud said, "drugs would probably be best."

"Aww come on it can't be that bad," Zack said.

"You've probably heard the story before," Cloud said, "small town kid goes to a big city."

"I have heard it," Zack said, "It's mine too. Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim," Cloud said.

"I've at least heard of it," Zack said, "I'm from Gongaga." Cloud lost it a little bit. He let out a loud snort before clapping a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Zack asked, "You know Gongaga?"

"No," Cloud said, "It's such a backwater name...and the way you said it." Cloud stopped talking before the giggles took him over. He probably needed something to eat too.

"Ditto Nibelheim," Zack shot back, "we both know your town has a reactor in it too. You know what they say about those towns."

"Nothing else out there," Cloud finished, "That's the truth."

"Huh, you are lookin' a little better," Zack said, "See, the life's story is doin' the trick."

"It's not gonna last the boat ride and the truck ride," Cloud said, "The story is a bit too short for that."

"And we got a return trip too," Zack pointed out, "I gotcha. You're done talkin for now. I can find something for your stomach."

"Would you mind getting me a soda or something too?" Cloud asked, "I have money."

"That's fine Cloud," Zack said.

"Thank you so much," Cloud said. Zack stood up and put a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I told you," Zack said, "This is going to be fine." Cloud had a feeling Zack wasn't just talking to him.

* * *

One soda and bottle of pills later Zack found his way back to Cloud.

"One soda, and one set of happy pills," Zack said. Cloud held his hands out and accepted them. He unscrewed the soda bottle with a small hiss and took a sip.

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"No problem," Zack said. "So...why did Cloud, Engineer Extraordinaire leave backwater Nibelhiem for the big city if you don't mind me asking?" Cloud shrugged.

"There weren't any job opportunities for a blind kid," Cloud said, "What about you?"

"Me?" Zack said, "I left to join SOLDIER. Ma still rags on me for it."

"...That's kinda what my plan was," Cloud admitted.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "It didn't work out."

"What happened?" Zack asked. Most labeled SOLDIER failures wore their breaking point on their sleeves, complained about it to the men and women who did make it into the elite core of ShinRa's finest. Cloud had kept quiet. He didn't seem...unhappy about not making it. He shrugged again.

"Said I was too dependent on my colleagues," Cloud said, "I drug them down and wouldn't make it to Second class. So I was a waste of their time."

"Sounds like the P.R. Department kicked you out," Zack noted. Cloud covered his smile again.

"Yeah, army was totally ready for me when I failed," Cloud said, "It wasn't bad, but..."

"Army is full of assholes," Zack finished for him. Cloud nodded sheepishly.

"They weren't all bad," Cloud said, "my platoon was fairly decent to me, for the most part at least."

"Every family has one asshole," Zack said, "Wait 'till I tell you about my Uncle Bentley, a.k.a. Uncle Butt Munch." Cloud snickered again. He had a nice smile. Zack was tempted to tell him to stop hiding it and go ahead and laugh at his lame jokes.

"How did you get to Engineering?" Zack asked.

"Reeve found me," Cloud said, "I used to fix up our helmets when they went haywire.. He watched me do it. Offered me a job on the spot."

"Dang, that's lucky," Zack said. Cloud just shrugged again.

"I'm...happy there," Cloud said, "I didn't think I would be. I like building stuff, at least until I got us into this mess." Zack laughed softly.

"Well, Mr. Engineer," Zack said, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit peckish my now."

"Yeah," Cloud said, "I think I can hold something down." Zack hesitated again.

"I know I'm not supposed to be grabby, but how do we do this?" Zack asked. Cloud unfolded his cane.

"We have two options," Cloud said, "Either I go on my own or..." He took a hold of the inside of Zack's elbow. "I grab you." Zack nodded.

"Alright," he said, "We got this. Dining area ahoy!"


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of the dining area hit Zack like a wave to the face: an amalgam of cheaply made pizza, greasy fast food substitute and cafeteria mystery meat. No one said ShinRa actually cared about what it's employees ate, unless they had a lab appointment that is. Zack waited for his sense of smell to get used to the interruption, but was a bit relieved when he saw Cloud wrinkle his nose.

Zack hesitated between the food lines and the seating, looking at the blonde carefully gripping the inside of his elbow.

"Any idea what you're hungry for?" Zack asked.

"I threw up fifteen minutes ago, so no," Cloud said, "Whatever doesn't smell like deep fried shit." Zack snorted before actually looking around.

"Is there something that isn't cooked?" Cloud asked, "Salad or something. I don't think my stomach will agree with the grease content of this room." Aha! Salad bar ten o'clock.

"Yes," Zack said, starting off towards it, "Erm...do you need help getting a plate?"

"You can just make two if you wanted to get one," Cloud said, "I'm not that picky usually."

"Done and done," Zack said, "here. There's a seat here, I'll be right back." Cloud found his chair and sank into it. Zack felt a mild bit of relief. Guiding Cloud around was adding a surprising amount of stress...or maybe it was just Zack not wanting to fuck up again. They had a good start right now.

The vegetables were fresh at least. Zack inhaled deeply to get the smell of the room out of his nose for a moment. Then he started piling on, making a guess at what Cloud would like and figuring he could pick off the stuff he didn't...hopefully. He waffled over dressing before deciding on some vinaigrette that smelled (and tasted) rather fruity and delicious.

Cloud was swaying a little when Zack came back, but he didn't look as sick as before. There was color coming back to his face.

"Here," Zack said, "Hopefully I didn't pick out any nasty stuff."

"So long as there's no olives you're probably fine," Cloud said. Zack exhaled.

"Whew," he said, "I hate them too, so we're good." He plopped into his seat and dug in. Cloud ate more sedately, but seemed pleased with Zack's preparation. It took Zack a good, long moment to realize that he was staring rather creepily at Cloud. He shook his head trying to figure out what was up with him.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm," Zack asked before remembering that Cloud couldn't actually _see_ him staring, "oh nothing. I'm usually just a chatterbox most of the time."

"Oh," Cloud said. He paused for a moment then said, "I'm not the best talker."

"You were doing fine earlier," Zack said, "but it's fine. You don't have to chitchat if you don't want to."

"I've been dead silent almost the entire trip," Cloud said.

"You were about to throw up," Zack pointed out.

"And now I'm feeling better," Cloud countered.

"Why are you trying to make me think you're a jerk?" Zack asked with a laugh. Cloud seemed surprised at himself, then shrugged.

"I kind of am one," he said.

"You're nervous," Zack said, "I was too during my first mission." Cloud looked like he was going to ask something. Finally he got the courage for it.

"What was your first mission?"

"Monster hunt," Zack said, "I forget what they were exactly. One of them made off with my boot and I had to walk half a mile without it. Angeal still doesn't let me live it down. It still counted as a success."

"...Did you not tie it or something?" Cloud asked drily.

"...I didn't," Zack whispered conspiratorially. Cloud snorted and covered his mouth again.

"Lesson learned though," Zack said at normal volume, "Double knot your laces before a mission."

"Let me write that down," Cloud said.

"Here, I have a question though," Zack said, "Are all engineers this sarcastic?" Cloud face fell for an instant. Zack decided that irony and Cloud had a bit of a rough patch behind them.

"Mostly," Cloud said, "We get hardened by people mocking our pocket protectors." Zack chuckled at the joke and let the faux pas wither behind them.

"My turn," Cloud said, "Who is Angeal? I don't really know much about other SOLDIERs." Zack paused. How could Cloud _not_ know?

"Not even Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"I know _of_ Sephiroth," Cloud said, "It's not like I've ever seen him though. I was just a grunt remember." Zack nodded, then remembered Cloud couldn't see it, and cursed himself inwardly.

"Yeah," Zack said, "Well...Angeal is a first too. He's my mentor, helped me get to First Class. I think you've met him...just not formally."

"Was he the one at the meeting with the President?" Cloud asked. He faintly remembered a stern voice offering to give Cloud a SOLDIER bodyguard. Faintly.

"Yeah," Zack said, catching on, "he actually requested me to go with you. I guess he thought it would be a good experience."

"What's he like?" Cloud asked.

"Well...stern, but really...kind at the same time," Zack said, "Most First classes are like that. They understand, but they don't take any crap. Angeal though...Angeal is the kind of guy who would stop and lend a helping hand just because he can. He...he kinda reminded me of my Dad.

"Alright, I've been curious about this," Zack said, "What is Director Tuesti like?"

"Insane," was Cloud immediate respone.

"What?" Zack asked.

"He has at least eight different projects going on at the same time," Cloud said, "I don't know how he runs the department _and_ his own life at the same time. We all get to test out his latest schemes too. Most of the time they work. Most of the time."

"He's smart though?" Zack prompted.

"Oh brilliant," Cloud said, "He's just really excitable. He can be distracted by just about anything. Unless he's worried...like he probably is right now."

"Huh," Zack said, trying to fit that in with the tired and strict looking director he saw around ShinRa from time to time.

"Don't talk to him about his cat either," Cloud said, "he will literally never shut up." Zack lost himself in a fit of giggles.

"Cat?" he asked.

"Yes," Cloud said in a serious tone, "you will regret it."

"Sir yes sir," Zack said, "I keep that in mind." The conversation faded for a moment. Cloud was finishing up his meal, looking the most alert he'd been all day. Zack decided to go for it.

"So...how was growing up in Nibelheim?"

* * *

Cloud tried not to show his knee jerk reaction to being questioned about his hometown. He still hated the place. He would probably never return when and if he convinced his mother to move away from the hell hole. He tried to figure out how much to tell Zack. He didn't want a pity party. That ship had sailed when he left. He didn't want the "oh that's so brave" he got all the fucking time.

"It sucked," he said. Zack didn't respond. He was waiting for a bit more. Cloud didn't know what to give.

"I can imagine what small town kids do to the odd one out," Zack said, "I was too. I think the only reason they didn't toss Touch Me's at me more often was because they were scared of my Dad."

"Yeah...well," Cloud said, "It's a bit harder when you're the target they pick because they don't expect you to fight back." _Except you did fight back, Strife. You gave out your share of unwarranted bloody noses. Tifa did too._

"That does sound suckish," Zack said, "Did they throw snowballs or does Nibelhiem have it's own brand of indigenous creature designed to bring hell to the locals?"

"They preferred to pound me into the ground," Cloud said, "Not that they succeeded that often. I got into the army for a reason."

"My Mom hated when she caught me fighting," Zack said, "She made me sit on the back porch until Dad came home to talk to me. 'They started it' wasn't an excuse with them, but...I think Dad started to understand towards the end. Etiher than or he figured I was gonna run soon. He started walking with me more often and it stopped.

"What about you?" Zack asked, "Did your Dad try and toughen you up?"

"Oh," Cloud bit his lip, "He um...my Da died when I was a baby."

"Oh," Zack said, "I'm...sorry. What about your Mom?"

"Ma is the best," Cloud said, a sort of far off look on his face.

"Yours too?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah," Cloud said, "She did... _everything_ for me."

"Mine too," Zack said, "I remember her reading to me when I was little. I kind of miss it."

"Me too," Cloud sighed, "that was before she started looking for braille books. I miss her voice the most."

"I also remember her her mad broomstick wielding skills," Zack said, "I think she's a better swordswoman than most Third Classes. The woman knows how to sweep away some very vicious frogs if you know what I mean."

"They really turn people into-"

"Yep," Zack said, "I've had it happen. It's not as much fun as you think."

"Please tell me you didn't do it on purpose," Cloud said. Zack remained silent. "Oh my god!"

"Mom never let me live down that one either," Zack sighed.

"I wouldn't," Cloud said holding back his laugh. Zack laughed for him.

"What about your Mom?" Zack asked.

"Oh...I don't even know where to begin," Cloud said, "She's...she's one of my heroes. She's nice and all...most of the time."

"I bet she raised hell over you," Zack said, "mine sure did. I'm not sure why people were afraid of Dad. Mom was the terror."

"That's one way of putting it," Cloud said, "I used to get picked on because she'd be in my school every other day, screaming at the teacher for doing something or other wrong. Then one day...I knew she did everything she could to give me the best and I stopped caring so much about it. If she had someone to yell at then it was probably for a good reason."

"You weren't left out of it?" Zack asked.

"Oh hell no," Cloud said, "I got yelled at plenty. I deserved it too. She doesn't take crap from anyone. I guess I got that from her."

"It's a good trait to have," Zack said.

"So what was being a frog like?" Cloud asked, hiding a smirk. Zack shared what he remembered (the experience was rather garbled and mostly full of flashing color anyway) and lingered over his mother's reaction a little more, seeing how Cloud enjoyed it so.

Then Cloud started on a story of how his mother's only car broke down on the way to see a ridiculously expensive doctor in Rocket Town. She had pushed it the last few miles with Cloud at the wheel following her directions.

"You're joking," Zack said.

"I'll have you know I am an excellent driver," Cloud said, "if I have a good navigator that is." Zack laughed.

"So..." Cloud said, starting to get the swing of how a conversation went, "why did you join SOLDIER?"

"Well," Zack started, "Did you ever read stories about people doing great deeds? Saving lives, winning battles, that kind of stuff." Cloud nodded.

"I always liked those. I used to wish I could, y'know be in one," Zack said, "Then...I heard about SOLDIER, and...Sephiroth. I figured this was the closest I could get." Cloud nodded again.

"Makes perfect sense," he said.

"What about you?" Zack asked, "What started your SOLDIER dream?" Cloud hesitated.

"It can't be worse than mine," Zack assured him.

"Oh it could," Cloud said, "but...alright.

"I didn't really care much for SOLDIER when I first heard about it," Cloud admitted, "I'm not the best fighter, but I can hold my own. I didn't know what I wanted back then. Just to get out of the town, I guess.

"Then I started hearing about Sephiroth and...you know...his..."

"His what?" Zack asked. It was completely lost on him.

"Isn't he deaf, or something like that?" Cloud asked.

"...He's _what?_ " Zack asked. Why hadn't he heard of this?

"I think someone only said it once," Cloud said, "It was never talked about when I tried out. I guess I latched on to that little fact. And then...well if he could be deaf and be a hero then maybe I could be blind and do the same." Zack was still trying to figure out if what Cloud said was true or not. He'd worked with him once or twice, but he'd never imagined...

Then again...those hand signals Sephiroth had developed...

"Huh," Zack said, "I think your reason is better than mine."

"You don't have to patronize me," Cloud said.

"I'm not," Zack said, "Honest. That sounds like a really admirable goal. I'm almost sorry it didn't work out."

"Well I'm not," Cloud said, "Engineering turned out to be more fun than I thought." Cloud readjusted himself in his seat and Zack realized how ungodly uncomfortable these metal seats were.

"You want to find our old spot?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "I think this steel is trying to merge with my tailbone." The both stood up. Zack took a brief hold of Cloud's arm before jerking away himself.

"Sorry!" he said, "I forgot I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Cloud said, and took his previous handhold. They started back. Zack took out his PHS and sent a message to Angeal.

 _An hour away from the second pickup point. Everything going fine. Is Sephiroth deaf?_ He sent it without a second thought, knowing Angeal was used to his play by play texting strategies.

He got a response quicker than he thought.

 _Right on time. He's hard of hearing. I thought you knew about his hearing aid._

"I'll be damned," Zack muttered.

"What?" Cloud asked.


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn't been sitting for much longer than an hour when the announcement came that they were just a few minutes away from the docks at Costa del Sol. Cloud's frown returned in full force. He and Zack fell quiet again, just listening to the grating hum as the ship began to slow and stop.

Zack noticed Cloud reaching for his toolbox again, knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle.

"We've still got a truck ride," Zack said, trying to offer some kind of comfort.

"I know," Cloud replied and then swallowed thickly.

"It's gonna be dark by the time we get there," Zack said, "We probably won't even get to the reactor until tomorrow."

"I know," Cloud repeated.

"Then would you relax for a second?" Zack asked. Cloud seemed angry for a moment. Then he sighed.

"I don't want to mess this up," Cloud said softly, "Everything else I've done has been partially experimental. I mess up, I start over, and I don't make that mistake again. This time..." Cloud tapped his thumb on the side of his toolbox.

"It's pre-mission nerves," Zack said, "I had them too, on my first mission, and there were two other guys with me for that one...plus Angeal. I think I did ten thousand squats trying to calm down."

"Did it help?" Cloud asked.

"Not really," Zack admitted, "but it annoyed Angeal less than me jabbering on and on."

"What does help then?" Cloud said.

"...To be honest, just getting it done," Zack said, "You just gotta push it all down and think that you can do it, while you're doing it. I know when we get there, you're gonna be fine. We just gotta get there."

"Sounds easy enough," Cloud sighed.

"Yep, just remember to tie both your shoes before you start," Zack said. Cloud snorted once, but fell quiet again.

* * *

Zack remembered not to grab Cloud as they exited the ship. Cloud took a gentle hold of Zack's arm and let himself be led to the dock. At least this bit was getting better. The truck was already waiting for them, the driver flirting with a girl holding a volleyball. Zack got his attention with a sharp knock on the back and one of his trademark smiles.

Cloud's free hand felt out the back of the truck, sliding his tool box under one of the seats. Cloud climbed inside as Zack went to chat with the driver and make sure they were really good to go.

"I have a pick up at a checkpoint near the Nibel Mountains," the driver said, "you're on your on in Corel."

"I figured," Zack said, "At least you got good company for part of the drive there."

"What are you talking about?" the driver asked in a teasing tone, "I was planning on locking myself up front and listening to my shitty music." Zack laughed and headed to the back to check on Cloud. He had already settled himself in the back, his eyes lightly closed and breathing deeply and purposefully.

"Nah man, you can have your shitty music," Zack said, "the company in the back beats your sorry ass any day." The driver cackled as he slid into the drivers seat. Zack hopped in the back right across from Cloud. The truck rumbled as it started.

"You don't have to sit back here," Cloud said softly.

"Nah," Zack said, "he really does have shitty music. Great guy, terrible, wailing tastes in music. Besides, I've got great company back here. Perfect audience to hear the terrible tale of Uncle Buttmunch, yeah?"

"...I don't know how great a conversationalist I'm going to be," Cloud said, "I can already tell this will be a bumpy ride."

"It's cool," Zack said, "I just need someone to nod as I talk about this person I still refuse to believe is related to me. You can do that much, right?"

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"Great," Zack said, "now first of all...Uncle Bentley doesn't live in main town. He's kind of...a hermit. A very creepy one. And just to warn you...he's called Butt Munch for a reason. A very literal reason."

"Oh my fucking god," Cloud groaned.

"Too gross?" Zack asked.

"No, just that curve we went around," Cloud said, "keep going." Zack continued his story of the first and only time he had met with his supposed great uncle (and saw his very gross eating habits) and the moral of why you never let a Gongagan man kiss you.

Cloud topped it by saying it wasn't uncommon for native Nibelheimers to eat raw wolf.

"That's nasty," Zack said.

"It's supposed to make you brave or something like that," Cloud said, "It is also supposed to taste like squirrel. I have no idea why."

"Why do they eat squirrels?" Zack asked.

"Because they can't catch wolves?"

Zack noticed that Cloud's face grew more strained as the truck started winding it's way uphill. He wasn't sure if it was the ride or the mission anymore. Cloud's face had gone quite a variety of colors as it was. He decided it was the former when the truck started to roll to a stop.

Zack peeked out and frowned. They were still about a quarter mile from the outskirts of Corel.

"Wait a sec," Zack said as he hopped out. He walked out to the driver's door, then paused. Someone had set up a gate.

"That looks new," Zack said.

"They get less and less friendly every time I come here," the driver said, "I really hate to do this to you guys but..."

"Hey. You didn't put up a fence here. I think Cloud could use the fresh air. He's been trying not to hurl on the floor."

"I better not find chunks in there," the driver said, "I just cleaned this baby."

"She's squeaky clean," Zack assured him, "Thanks for the ride. See you in a few days."

Cloud was already climbing out of the back. He had his pack slung over his shoulder and his box in hand. Ready to go. Zack grabbed his stuff and waved as the truck turned and took off. They were quite officially on their own now.

"Let's mosey," Cloud said. Zack snorted this time, but started walking around the fence across the road.

* * *

Cloud seemed more or less back to normal by the time they reached the city outskirts. Zack knew Corel wasn't too terribly big, but couldn't quite identify the supposedly-hard-to-miss building that had to be the inn. He thought the air felt a little tense at first. He knew when front doors began slamming behind them and figures began congregating on porches that it was a lot worse than he thought.

Then he heard footsteps on the dirt behind them.

Oh shit.

He now was beginning to understand why Angeal chosen him of all people for this job. It wasn't because he was a First. It wasn't that he was Angeal's students. It wasn't a test of strength, stamina, or speed at all.

Zack stopped walking, Cloud stopping right beside him and he turned. At least twenty of the locals had started congregating behind him. No weapons, but no bright and smiling faces either. Not an angry mob...yet.

Zack heaved a breath before speaking, thinking very hard about what he was going to say. Zack hadn't been chosen because he was a good model of a SOLDIERs abilites. Zackary Fair had been chosen because he was one friendly, non-threatening son of a bitch and it was time to play up that part to a fucking T.

"I don't suppose one of you would mind telling us where the inn is," Zack said with a bright and very innocent smile. Cloud briefly wondered what the hell was going on, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"We're full," a man near the front said. Zack could guess he owned the inn and was pretty much taking ShinRa's money and not letting them stay. That was still okay. Zack knew he had a tent. It would be cramped, but it would work.

"Oh, that's a shame. Nice night though," Zack said, pretending he was completely oblivious to how very _not_ happy people were with their presence. "I guess if someone wanted to loan us their backyard..." He made his laugh sound as natural as possible to let everyone in on the joke. No one else laughed...but they looked like they were buying it.

"Here to shut down the reactor, boys?" someone else asked.

Okay maybe not.

"No," Cloud said. Zack did his best not to jerk towards Cloud. At the same time he silently begged the blonde to keep talking.

"No?" Now there was obvious confusion from the townsfolk. The had made their own assumptions, probably the right ones, but now was the time to derail them as much as possible.

"The reactor is going bad," Cloud said cooly, almost offhandedly, "It probably will stop running in a year or two. We just want to see how long we have to replace it." Zack swallowed. That was a pretty damn good lie there. Just enough truth mixed in to make it believable. Zack glanced at the hand still holding his toolbox. He was surprised Cloud hadn't snapped the handle yet.

There was murmuring going on with the people left. It was at that moment that a door behind them slammed open.

"What in bleedin' hell is goin' on out here?" A coarse voice shouted. Zack turned. Not even mako treatments quite fixed trying to get a clear picture of a figure backed by a bright light. All he got was an outline of a man as wide as he was tall.

"Wallace...they're here," someone near the front of the crowd said.

"I can see that," the man, Wallace, said, "have y'all lost your damn minds?! What were you even gonna do to 'em? Huh? Scare 'em to death?"

"We're not just gonna sit here and let 'em take away our power!"

Zack took another hold of Cloud's arm as a shouting match started to take place between Wallace and what appeared to be the bad half of the town.

"If things go sour...I'm gonna pick you up again," Zack said softly.

"Just tell me where we're going and I'll be fine," Cloud said. Zack turned as he saw another figure step into the light in the house behind them. He found himself stepping back a little as Wallace's wild gesturing and arguing almost hit him in the face. Things didn't seem to be getting much better.

"IT IS ELEVEN O'CLOCK! WHY ARE Y'ALL STANDING ON MY FRONT PORCH!" Zack actually winced at the sound of this new and very female voice. Footsteps marched down until they were standing right next to him. A woman stood with her hands on her hips and veritably glared at the mob outside her house.

"I've got kids inside, trying to sleep!" She hollered, "If you want to start something. You do it when the sun is up!" Zack immediately knew he wanted this woman very much on his side. With her little outburst a good portion of the crowd had started to back off. A few stood firm, still staring down Wallace, but they followed their friends in good time. Wallace sighed as the last of them turned around.

"Myrna-" he started.

"I don't wanna hear it!" the woman said, "the only reason you ain't sleepin' in the shed tonight is because I have to give it to these two.

"And you two," she started turning to Zack, "get inside before I change my mind about feeding you."

"Ma'am you don't have to-" Zack started.

"Get."

"Yes ma'am," Zack said, giving a light tug to let Cloud know where they were going. Cloud took his usual hold on Zack's arm. They marched up the steps behind Wallace and Myrna. Cloud still looked tense, but he was breathing.

The screen slammed behind them. Wallace stood in the living room rubbing his neck. Myrna has disappeared further in. Cloud and Zack stood by the door, ready to bolt when ordered to. Myrna's head popped back inside.

"In," she ordered. They stepped forward, towards the hallway she had disappeared into. It opened up into a kitchen.

"You can eat in here," she said, "Barret will get you spare blankets." Wallace sighed from where he was standing by the doorway before moving in.

"Check on Marlene," Myrna called after him, "if she woke up from all that hootin' and hollerin' you did..." She just shook her head. She set a casserole dish on the small table. It looked iffy, but warm.

"It's not much," Myrna said, "but it's all that's grows out here anymore." Zack and Cloud sat. Cloud sniffed once.

"Potato casserole," he said, "I thought we only had it in Nibelhiem."

"You have it where ever potatoes grow," Myrna replied. There were a few very tense moments in that kitchen. Zack watched Myrna's ponytail sway to and fro as she moved back and forth, cleaning some sort of mess.

"Ma'am...about earlier...I just want to-"

"Don't thank me," Myrna said, "I never wanted that hunk of junk anywhere near this town, but now..." She trailed off stared out the window for a moment.

"I am sorry," Wallace's voice was soft and at the doorway again. Myrna flew back into action, ignoring his words. Zack decided to eat as quickly as possible. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

* * *

Zack let Cloud take his sleeping bag. as they settled in the shed behind the house. It was far from ideal, but it would work for now since the innkeeper was completely against them...along with half the town.

"And I haven't even _seen_ the reactor," Cloud murmured. Zack laughed lightly.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I was worried there for a second."

"They're scared," Cloud said, "What's gonna happen when I shut off their power? How are they going to care for their families? Do their jobs? I'm basically putting their lives on hold for an experiment."

"But if you don't..." Zack led in.

"Then there won'd be a Corel anymore," Cloud sighed. He lay there for a long and very quiet while.

"Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm?"

"If I gave you a list, do you think you could get me some building supplies?" Cloud asked. Zack sat up.

"What sort of supplies?"

"Material," Cloud said, "I know they ship some of what I need from Corel. We can find it here."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because if they don't let us up to the reactor, then I we're going to need something to bargain with," Cloud said.

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked.

"What I do best," Cloud said, rolling over, "Build something."


End file.
